


The Infamous Love Scene

by Shatterpath



Series: Sassy, Snarky, and Sexy [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Scratching, Vaginal Fingering, but he's not involved, mention of male partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love needs some consummation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Run

**Author's Note:**

> As I have sexy plans for Stegginelli, I've decided to start up a new chaptered fic.
> 
>  **Of chapters 1 & 2:** Ages ago, I wrote a scene, because a guy friend of mine told me I couldn't write a raunchy love scene just for the sake of writing it. To prove him wrong, I wrote a long, drawn out love scene that ended up being made defunct by its larger story being, well, a tad silly. That said, the scene was so good, I retweaked it for another couple. I did this EIGHT times, believe it or not, until it went from 5k to 13k and became its own entity, a whole story. That was the saga of 'The Infamous Love Scene' between 1999 through 2004, and I haven't touched it since (I've never posted most of the versions, but I might remedy that, despite the similarities between them.) I've wanted to redo it, but never found a really good match, nor a good hook into a larger frame to place the characters and story into. Let's see if we can remedy that, shall we?
> 
> Begun on 6-21-15. Happy summer solstice! Part 1 finished 6-26 after a LOT of work!
> 
> Part 2 was written for the winter solstice. I like the symmetry. 
> 
> PS: MY 300TH FIC! WHOO HOO! *tosses confetti*

Things had been awkward for a long time. Months of getting to know one another and find a way to begin acknowledging the attraction between them blown apart by a miraculously alive Steve Rogers suddenly being dropped back into their lives. Angie had quickly learned that Peggy's husband and the famous Captain America was as nice a guy as the stories claimed... and then some.

Because this outing was his idea. His insistence, really, and how weird was that?

A long, romantic vacation in a cute bungalow in the Hamptons with privacy and a water view for just Angie and Peggy, so they could finish getting to know one another.

Neither could quite get their head around it, but nor could they ignore the draw of not just one another, but the gift of being able to give into the stifled heat between them.

"Sir, I'm afraid we're quite lost," Edwin complained and Steve straightened up from his half-doze in the front seat to help navigate unfamiliar roads and a raging November storm. Finally, they made their way to happily-lit house behind tall walls and concealing vegetation. Edwin squawked in objection when Steve leaned over to hit the horn and the sound blared over the storm. A moment later a large woman hobbled out beneath a large umbrella. 

"Are you Tank?" Steve called out through the window rolled a third down to let in the cold and wet.

"You best be Steve Carter, fella, using that name. Though you fit the description."

"Yes ma'am."

"None of that formality shit. It's the third bungalow down with the foxtail plants nearly hidin' it. Look for the post marked 'eight'."

"Got it."

A key was handed through the window along with a flash of smile in the watery electric light from the building nearby. "Everything was settled through the agent in the city, so it's all yours, or your guest's anyway, for four days. The phones don't dial out, but connect to the office here if they need anything. Enjoy."

"Thank you!"

Waving over her shoulder, the woman retreated and the car crunched over the drenched gravel until 'eight' swam into view in the glare of the headlamps. Admonishing Edwin to stay put earned a put-up glare, but the older man did as instructed and let Steve clamber into the elements to empty the trunk.

"We really doin' this?" Angie asked nervously into the car after Steve had stepped out. Her hand was hot and clammy in Peggy's where they'd clung in awkward intimacy the entire drive from Riverdale.

"I..." Peggy tried to say something reassuring, seductive, even coherent, and ended up making a dissatisfied moue of that gorgeous mouth, no less jittery than Angie. "Yes?"

How she despised weakness in herself, no matter that this extraordinary young woman has seen her at her absolute lowest and most broken, had helped give her the strength to rebuild herself time and again. Not the least of which was her beloved husband, impossibly back from the dead.

The car rocked again as Steve moved more things from the trunk and Angie gave her girlfriend a push. "C'mon then, let's do this."

Shaken, but unbroken was a hallmark of a spirit so much larger than the slim, energetic package containing it. Peggy had relied on that spirit so many times now that she merely did as she was told, trusting the younger woman as easily as breathing. The wind and rain sliced through their warm clothing, sending them both scuttling for the freindly-looking little bungalow. They had a glance of a warmly elegant, rustic interior with a huge bed off to one side near a fireplace disproportionately large and cheerful already flickering to life as Steve stood from that task. His smile was pure gentleness as he watched the two of them, shoulder to shoulder, clinging to one another's hand, looking like scared rabbits.

"Hey," he soothed tenderly, stepping closer. "This is supposed to be fun, remember? Just breathe and have a good time."

"You sure this ain't weird to you?"

Chuckling softly, Steve hooked a big hand around each of their necks to draw them close, noses pressed to his cheekbones where he could feel their breath on his skin.

"I promise you, if it's weird at all, it's our weird. Angie, I was given a second chance at the life I dreamed of. There's no way I'm going to ruin that by trying to put a definition to love. Peggy, I love you beyond all reason, and you, Itty-Bitty, I'm halfway there already and Grace is crazy about all of us." Giving Peggy a quick, warm kiss, he did the same with Angie, only pressing his lips between her brows, smoothing the furrow of worry there. "Now, you sexy ladies have fun and Grace and I will look forward to telling you about our adventures when you get home."

Part of Peggy wanted to call him back, to cling to the familiarity of him, no matter how much they had both been changed. "Have fun, Darling."

"You too, Doll. And you, Ang!"

"Thanks, Big Guy. Be safe!"

The door clicked shut, Peggy striding over to habitually lock it, part of her still wanting to flee after him. Things had been so awkward for so long, boundaries and intimacies a tangled, complicated knot of the four threads that made up their odd family. 

"I'm going to get these groceries put away," Angie said quietly, tossing her wet coat over the back of one of the two chairs around a cozy little table.

And Angie was as much a part of this family as any of them, there was no doubt about it. Sighing, Peggy shrugged out of her coat and hung it on a peg beside the door. Taking a long look around the little cabin, she noted the simple muted tones of the colorful window treatments, closed against the darkness and weather, the frankly enormous fireplace of stacked rounded stones that was warming the space, the luxuriously appointed bed in matching colors to the decor, an oversized bathtub right out in the room on its own section of floor tiled in river stones with a door beyond around the edge of which peeked a toilet, and the little table and Angie puttering at the quaint little kitchenette about the same size as the fireplace.

The trunk at the foot of the bed near the bathtub with its cushioned top turned out to be a low bureau and Peggy quickly put away the clothing they had brought along. Her touch lingered over frilly, seductive things meant for both of them, swallowing hard against the rush of lust and nerves. Sitting heavily on the low bureau, Peggy rubbed at her eyes, hating the stressful ache there. She loved Angie, she knew she did, but the reality of... consummating that adoration, so frowned upon by society as to be illegal... was daunting.

And Peggy Carter was certainly no coward, but her heart was as vulnerable as anyone's, broken and mended often enough she felt as though she would never truly ever feel settled again.

"Hey, English, you hungry at-- hey, what's wrong?"

In a few quick steps, Angie was toe to toe with Peggy, cradling the dark head to her chest, reassured by how the tension in the powerful, curvaceous body began to drain away. To be a point of beloved fortitude for not just Peggy, but Steve now too, was a point of happiness for Angie that she didn't have words for.

With deft fingers, Angie pulled loose the stretchy hair band and felt out the few pins Peggy had used to tame her brunette waves and tossed them into the open suitcase nearby so that she could work her fingers into the heavy mass and rub Peggy's scalp. It didn't take much to get past that British stoicism to find a positively feline sensualist beneath and doing so was certainly one of Angie's favorite pastimes. With a sensuously throaty sound, Peggy sagged into Angie's touch and clung tightly to her narrow waist.

"I'm nervous too."

The huff of grumbled noise was half nervous amusement and half self-chastisement and Angie grinned. Leaning back until Peggy was forced to glance up through dark lashes, Angie ignored the jolt of pleasure from that hooded look and smiled lovingly.

"It's okay, superwoman. Now, a snack? There's a fancy-lookin' bottle of wine in there too. From California, if you can believe that."

The mocking tone so typical of a New Yorker in regards to a place like the Sunshine State made Peggy smile and nod. "Yes, something light would be nice. Thank you, Darling."

Angie leaned down as Peggy let up on her death grip, and their kiss was sweet and almost experimental. Too much time had passed since they had been at ease with one another and it felt good, the closeness. It was a touching of smiles and a reintroduction of hearts as their bodies were slowly remembering what they had once begun to know of the other.

By the time Angie straightened up, she could feel the heat in her blood she had missed so dearly and she cleared her throat and drank up Peggy's slow, silken grin. "Suddenly, this little forced vacation is feelin' a whole lot more interesting."

With a little peckto the end of Peggy's nose, Angie slipped away to finish up with the impressive box of groceries. In the corner of her eye, she watch the other woman slip into the bathroom, then carried a plate of goodies over to the hearth, tossing on another couple of logs to get the place good and toasty. Good thing too, because when Peggy did reappear, Angie almost choked on a half-chewed olive. "Wow!"

Pleased, sweetly embarrassed and frankly, more than a bit cold, Peggy preened for only a moment in the silky, half-sheer thing she'd stumbled over in the things packed for her, before grabbing a blanket off the bed to sprawl out on the richly decadent sheepskin rug in front of the fire. It was warm and thick and felt heavenly, making her snuggle down like a cat and smile at Angie.

"Yer a hedonist, Pegs. You just hide under all that 'stiff upper lip' nonsense."

Peggy just shrugged and wallowed on the oversized fur rug, making grabby hands at the snacks out of her reach. "Come here, you."

It turned into a teasing game, Angie holding the plate just out of Peggy's reach until the older woman pouted, looking so much like her daughter-- almost two now-- that Angie dissolved into laughter and handed over the goodies. "Eat up, sweetie, I think gettin' comfortable sounds like a good plan. Besides, I'm curious what the Big Guy packed for me."

Humming happily, Peggy stroked her leg and perused the plate of nibblies curiously while Angie slipped away. There was a variety of clothing from warm woolens to filmy, decadent things that probably made Steve blush as much as she felt herself doing as she fingered them. Oh well, you only lived once, right? Grabbing something flimsy in green, she retreated to the toilet room to change and was both impressed and sweetly embarrassed at how she looked in the finery. 

"Come on, Martinelli, you can do this," she whispered to herself like a coach with a nervous player before the big game. So much time had gone by in this dance with Peggy that this chance to do more than kiss and cuddle didn't feel quite real. Any minute now, would the SSR call? Would Gracie cry for Mama or Nini? Or Steve's deep voice call out both disruptive and welcome? But none of that would happen here, away from the city and phones and distractions.

Frankly, she was terrified. Eager and turned and squirmy with anticipation, but still terrified.

"Deep breath and you're on," she gave herself a last word on encouragement and stepped into the main room. Only to choke on a giggle. Away from husband, child and her stressful life and plopped into front of a warm fire... Peggy was sound asleep. "Oh English."

Suffused with affection, Angie put away the snacks and turned off the lights before burrowing beneath the blanket and into Peggy's arms.

They had plenty of time.

\----

 

Arousal was a hot, syrupy weight deep in Angie's body. Breath shallow and labored, skin damp with sweat, heart pounding with carnal need and a foolish, lingering terror. 

All from the feathery warmth of that slow breathing against the nape of her neck and the pressure of the voluptuous body at her back. 

Astonishment swirled with the fear and desire at the intensity of the reaction. Sure, they'd fooled around some before things went so unexpectedly sideways, but there had never been this sense of promise so ripe between them.

As though sensing the conflicting emotions welling up from Angie's half-asleep body, Peggy burrowed closer into the fragrant hair and tightened her loose embrace. A soft murmur rumbled up from deep in the darker woman's chest and Angie moaned softly in response. Again Peggy stirred and she breathed something incoherent across the back of her bedmate's neck. Angie felt the pull of her need crack what little self-control she had when it came to this woman.

The relaxed hand at her abdomen suddenly splayed across the flimsy fabric and pressed against the quivering muscles there. Gentle breathing at her nape changed tempo and soft lips brushed across the tiny hairs protecting her spine. Now Angie groaned in earnest. In response, Peggy shifted the arm beneath Angie's head to curl her hand around the smooth curve of jaw and throat. Fingers teased the vulnerable flesh, as though testing Angie's trust in her. 

A slight start of surprise rippled along Peggy's body when Angie's small hands covered her own. Something deep and primitive drove her on, the trustingly curved neck, the soft note of desire, the press of that slight body into her own. The signals were welcome, even in their faint unfamiliarity, and yet so deeply familiar. Angie jumped when that inquisitive mouth suckled at the base of her neck and a curious tongue tasted her skin. What must she taste like beneath the protective layers of cloth? How hot she burned, low in her body. An answering pull of desire settled in Peggy's groin and left her shaken.

"I need you," was whispered gentle and urgent against Angie's ear. Hoarse with need, the rough emotion in Peggy's voice was both terrifying and welcomed by both women. Too much, too little, too soon, too long, want her, need her, love her...

There was an undercurrent of lingering animal panic in Angie's deep moan even as her body begged. 

Peggy patiently held her close and watched the conflict between need and control. It took a moment for Angie to realize that Peggy had grown still. Only the tiny brush of her index finger, low on her abdomen, gave any indication the bigger woman was still awake. What to do? Either deny herself again, fight the inevitable... or just give in.

"Move back, English," Angie whispered uncertainly and crushing disappointment welled up in Peggy's chest as she leaned her body away. Angie was startled when she rolled onto her back and saw the hurt scowl on that familiar, beloved face. Small, sensitive hands reached up to brush over that chiseled jaw and sloping cheekbones, the strong, straight nose and ravens-wing brows. Giving in to a intimacy of touch she'd never indulged in, Angie explored her beloved with open fascination. There was no more space for hesitation, no more cause to wait

"It's been too long since I've been this close," Angie whispered reverently and a tiny smile flashed across Peggy's face. Hands dropped to the full mouth and Angie begged hoarsely, "Do that again."

Flickers of confusion and curiosity etched themselves across those features, but Angie did not need those familiar expressions.

"Smile. Oh Peggy, please," she begged, feather soft. Delicate muscles shifted across mouth, cheeks and eyes. There was nothing in Angie's formidable emotional arsenal that could resist that sweet, warm smile; there never had been. From their very first meeting there had been the gift of that grin to warm her at any given moment. Even in the darkest of times, that smile would flicker like a distant candle in a dark night, a beacon home.

Home. She had meant home to Angie for so long now that the reminder of that drained away the last of her foolish fears. Peggy watched in fascination as the worry and trepidation left Angie's sweet face at last and those exploring fingers hesitantly coaxed her closer until their breath mingled. 

"I need you too."

At last their lips met, barely brushing. By tiny degrees the kiss deepened as the heat between them intensified. Their time apart fell away as their bodies remembered the touch of the other and they began second guessing the other's mouth and hands. Ripples of delight echoed out along nerve endings as they gave into their mutual desires. 

They were not touching enough and Angie solved that problem by shifting to her side and wrapping a leg around Peggy's hip and thigh. Heat burned through the thin material of their clothing and while mouths and tongues dueled, their hands grew bolder. Peggy ran one hand over the expanse of Angie's back and over the curve of hip that earned a low growl of desire and a bossy yank at her hair. Grinning at the familiar and welcome aggression, Peggy leaned away from the kiss with one brow cocked upward.

"Why, Miss Martinelli, I do believe you're being bold with me."

"Yeah, yeah, ya brat, and don't you love it," Angie sassed with a mock eye roll and she coaxed Peggy down for another heartfelt kiss. When they came up for air, the sea blue eyes burned with desperate intensity. "I'm still nervous, but I really do want to be your lover, Peggy."

"Oh, Darling," Peggy breathed, falling into kisses as reassuring as a warm bath and as intoxicating as red wine. "I'm nervous too, but teamwork will see us through."

Chuckling a saucing note of amusement, Angie gave her lover a shove until Peggy allowed herself to be moved. "Teamwork, huh? Such a romantic."

Hopping out of the warm bed, Angie noted it was a bit cool with only glowing embers in the hearth and casually tossed in more wood before stretching like a cat as she returned to the bed. It was a mouth-watering sight. After shaking herself out, Angie straddled Peggy's body and settled herself across strong hipbones. Did Peggy know how nervous and eager she looked? Pale auburn hair tickled their cheekbones while they kissed again. Peggy lightly stroked the long muscles of toned thighs until Angie moaned into her mouth, "yer just teasing me now."

Now it was Peggy's turn to chuckle and tease. "Oh, heaven forbid." Elegant fingers trailed over the flimsy green material, memorizing every swell and dip hidden within. A sudden hiss of reaction made Peggy pause and study Angie's shadow darkened eyes. "You like that."

It was a statement, not a question. Curious thumbs brushed over the hardened knots of excited nipples to test the reaction again and this time Angie's kiss was rough and demanding. The fumbling of Peggy's fingers with the silk and lace was lost amid the heavy sounds of their labored breathing. Ever curious and observant, Angie sat back to give Peggy better access, watching with hooded eyes. 

Curious hands traced the line of delicate shoulders and down those strong, slim arms, up tense thighs and hips before slipping beneath the sleek camisole. Nothing could have prepared Peggy for the way that silky, hidden skin felt against her sensitive hands, and there was so much to go...

Angie watched with bright eyes as Peggy's hands ruffled the thin silk moving over her belly, the heat of her touch maddening. Abruptly sitting up to envelope their senses in kisses, Peggy whispered, "may I undress you, my darling?"

"Please..."

With a coordinated sweep of movement, the green top was drawn away, tossed off into the shadows and instantly forgotten. Peggy had long wondered what the sight and feel of Angie's bareness would do to her senses. The sight was every bit as glorious as she could have imagined.

It was quite overwhelming.

The sudden stillness of Peggy's hands focused Angie's attention and she tightened her grip on muscled biceps. "What's wrong?" She asked softly.

Startled by the question, Peggy dragged her eyes away from Angie's pale breasts to stare into the blue-green gaze. Dozens of emotions swept across her face. "I… I'm a bit overwhelmed, it seems."

Fondness curled the corners of Angie's mouth and more kisses soothed them both. That at least was familiar territory. "Glad I'm not the only one. Gotta say, though, your hands feel good on me."

The words stuttered off into a groan that became a sibilant hiss and Peggy once more rubbed her thumbs over hardened nipples. Angie threw her head back and arched her back as Peggy delicately kneaded her sensitive flesh, enthralled by the way the small body began to writhe in abandonment, hot color rising on the pale skin. Curling her calloused, sensitive hands, she was pleased by the warm, giving weight of breasts in her hands. 

Angie squeaked in surprised delight as Peggy bent closer to mouth her neck, the loose wave of thick, dark hair brushing over her bared breasts in an entirely new caress. Sprawling back onto Peggy's raised knees, she shuddered and breathed out hard as sharp teeth rasped against her pulse point.

"Pegs," she groaned quietly. The fooling around she had been a part of in the past had not prepared her for how enticing these growing intimacies would feel. "S... sit up, so I can return the favor."

Those softly moaned words persuaded Peggy to do just that. Turned on enough to ignore her jangled nerves, Angie tugged at the silky little ties holding Peggy's nightgown closed, pushing it away from her shoulders and heavy breasts. Sure, she'd seen them plenty when Grace nursed, but the difference in context made all the difference in the world.

Dark eyes watched in silent fascination and Peggy soaked up the tentative caresses over her skin, nostrils flaring around every breath. Then Angie leaned in to press teasing kisses against throat and jaw, finally earned a soft note of surrender. 

Trailing wet lips and tongue to the nearest ear she suckled lightly at the lobe while she blindly traced her hands over Peggy's chest. A squeeze on dusky nipples harder than intended had Peggy's hands spasming against her, nails digging into Angie's slimly muscled back. A low, lusty moan grated up from Peggy's chest like rusted door hinges being forced open, a sound rich with pleasure tinged with pain. 

"Gently, Darling."

Definitely not the reaction Angie had been going for. "Jeez, Peg, I'm sor..."

The words were roughly kissed away and with a quick twisting of bodies, Angie was again pressed into the bed. The awareness of skin on skin eclipsed every other sensation for long moments. Then Peggy cleared her throat and raised her head to smile down at her lover. "No need to fuss. We're both learning. And this feels wonderful."

"If you're sure," Angie murmured, quite forgetting her stress as their naked breasts tickled together, her nipples twin points of burning sensation.

Propped up on her elbows, Peggy grinned wickedly and dropped her head to further explore Angie's flushed neck and face.

"I've never been more sure, my dearest."

Anything coherent was left trapped in Angie's throat.

Chuckling, Peggy continued her explorations of jaw and throat, expanding her territory as her own nerves fell further away in the face of Angie's obvious enjoyment. Sharp panting was the only response and Peggy found that she desperately needed to hear the quiet sounds of abandonment break into volume like waves on the shore.

With that goal firmly in mind, Peggy shifted to draw up her knees so that she could sit up and range a bit further afield. 

"What?" Angie murmured, torn between jumpy and drunk off of the pleasures in her slim frame.

"Lie back, this is perfect. Just relax..."

Peggy knew this was farther than Angie had ever gone with even potential lovers. Her history was a smattering of kisses and fleeting caresses, never as intimate as this half-nakedness. And certainly while the Englishwoman had never taken a woman as a lover before this spitfire she adored beyond reason, she remained hopeful she could muddle through.

Teasing tongue and lips at the hollow of her throat tasted the sweet saline of her skin, making Angie groan rustily and tug at Peggy's disheveled hair, unsure if she wanted to pull her closer or push her away. 

Lower the velvet caresses wandered and Angie began to tense in anticipation. 

"My darling Angie, my lovely girl, my sweet cannoli..."

There was a long pause while Peggy grinned against the upper curve of Angie's breast, waiting for a reaction.

"Did you really just feed me that cheesy line, English?"

"Me?" Peggy dissembled innocently and basked in the sensuous rubbing at her scalp in harmony to Angie's low chuckling. The time to push past both their jitters would never be better and suddenly Peggy's mouth moved from tasting the curve of breast to capturing a puckered nipple. Chuckles strangled into a sweet, animal-like yelp that tapered into a harsh groan, a broken sound of ecstasy that warmed the room in reward for the new sensation. Sucking and pulling at Angie's body like a starving woman at a feast, Peggy added her own sound of enjoyment in harmony with her lover. The fingers in her dark tresses had gone soft, stroking in distracted, gentle caresses. That gentleness slowed Peggy down and she coiled her tongue sinuously over the hard knot of flesh. Trailing small kisses as she went, Peggy worked her way over to the other breast to repeat her explorations.

"Oh, Peggy..."

"Yes, Darling," she breathed out over the wetted skin, further emboldened by the shaky vulnerability and need. "I'm right here with you."

Continuing to suckle gently, Peggy shifted to resettle her greater weight. She stretched out one leg and then the other until their bodies nestled together, the rising heat in Angie's groin distracting against her belly.

"Feels good?"

"Yeah... it really does. C'mere and kiss me."

More than willingly, Peggy did as asked, shifting until their bodies aligned, erogenous zones nestled, kisses easy and deep. 

"There's more I'd like to try," Peggy purred seductively, leaning off onto her left elbow and startling at Angie's sudden squawk.

"Ouch! Hair!"

Embarrassed, Peggy didn't quite leap out of the bed, but it was a near thing. The stammered apologies were stopped with kisses that turned to girlish giggling.

"Yer a smooth operator," Angie chortled as she burrowed into Peggy's loose tresses to nuzzle her ear. "But now you got me all hot and bothered."

"Brat. I suppose this makes us even then?"

Determined to get the seductive mood back, Peggy shifted her weight to the side, carefully slipping her supporting arm beneath Angie's head while the free hand went exploring once more.

"Just 'cause I tweaked yer tit, jeez."

Laughing again, Peggy gave a hardened nipple a sharp pinch, but one strong thigh over Angie's held the smaller woman down.

"I suppose your sass means that I merely need to work harder to distract you, hmmm?"

"Sure, take a crack at it, Dreamboat."

The sassiness had a distinctive breathless quality as Peggy's wandering hand ranged further afield, caressing the finely honed feminine musculature, the tickly indent of navel bringing up a soft giggle. In the light from the fire, they watched one another's expressive, shadowed gazes, as intimate as the wandering touches. 

"I don't know that you have ever looked more beautiful, Angie."

It was truth, her fair skin flushed and lightly sheened with sweat, eyes unfocused as she felt the growing urgency in her inexperienced body.

"Are you this soft all over?"

Brows drawing in, Angie latched onto the loving tease in Peggy's deep voice, even as that roving hand caressed over her flat abdomen beneath the silk shorts and ran her thumb over the hidden dimple of navel.

"English, you talk too much."

Again, she stuttered as Peggy's hand moved to slip elegant fingers into the fine, wiry thatch of hair at the juncture of her thighs. A stutter that became a whining moan and a delighted grin split Peggy's face. "I like it."

Lost in the building sensations, Angie reached down to cover Peggy's hand with her own. Through the cloth she could feel the curve of knuckles and curled fingers. Fully cupping her hand around the sweet arch of Angie's sex, Peggy was encouraged by the heat and wet. 

"Raise your knees, sweetheart, and promise me you'll tell me if I do something you don't like."

"Yes," was all Angie could manage to whisper around the tension in her body. Long muscles rippled as her thighs drifted apart, one knee nudging up against Peggy's heat. Eyes locked, the gentle exploration continued, Angie mesmerized by a single finger slipping deeper into the damp hairs. Body and voice suddenly wailed in response and Angie clamped down hard enough to make both their bones ache. Bucking and whimpering, she stayed locked down on the exploring hand and tears gathered.

"What's wrong?"

"That's way more intense when someone else does that, and how. No foolin'..."

Tracks of wet tears etched their way down Angie's sweet face and Peggy's alarm grew. "Oh Darling is all of this happening to fast? I don't want to rush you or injure your feelings."

Light kisses stole the trails of moisture from the corner of Angie's clenched eyes as she gradually caught her breath, until her free hand curled into Peggy's disheveled hair and held her still. The blazing intensity in the eyes gone grey and yellow in the fire-lit dimness froze Peggy to the spot, branded her soul and forever left her marked. "The moment I met you," Angie whispered in a fiercely possessive tone, "I knew you were somethin' special. I've always been right about that, Pegs, so don't you go and try and prove me wrong. I love you and you complete me."

Awed as she always by her constant sweetness and that endless, fierce sass, Peggy searched Angie's eyes and felt herself searched in turn. The bond between them thrummed warm and strong between them.

"Oh Angie, you are such a gift. However did we find one another?"

"Fate and dumb luck. Now finish me off before I burn out like somethin' stupid Howard built."

"Done. Slip your hand down here and we'll learn together."

The hand in her hair tugged Peggy into a deep kiss while its mate slipped beneath green fabric. The confines of the silk was a little confining, but Peggy could easily curl her middle finger and again Angie jumped as though she'd grabbed a live wire. That low sound of ecstasy was rapidly becoming addictive. Peggy wanted so desperately for the noises now pouring from Angie's open mouth, her breath hot and fast against her lips.

Slowly, Peggy stroked through the heat and wet to map out the exquisite treasure beneath her hand, completely taken with this new experience. The pattern drew in on itself and centered on the liquid opening of Angie's sex. The smaller woman pressed urgently with their twined fingers, hips rocking up, and Peggy obliged with a sultry chuckle. "Yes, yes my impatient one."

"C'mon, I'm gonna need medical attention if you keep teasin' me!"

Despite the gravity of the situation, Peggy managed a loving smile. Now the pressure was really on and their libidos growled into high gear. Their twined fingers slid carefully into the tight heat and Angie moaned again in lusty abandon at the stretch and burn. 

"Please, Peggy... Please..."

Oh, Peggy had known in her bones that this experience would be bliss, but this was sublime. All the months of joy and agony, tears and laughter, screaming fights and quiet happiness, all of it had led them here. 

Mouth to mouth, they worked to stroke in earnest now, Peggy rocking her own slickness against the thin layers of fabric separating her from Angie's strong thigh. Certainly Peggy had never touched another woman before, felt the clench of those wet, velvet walls, so like her own yet completely unique. Yet inexperience fell away with Angie's whispered begging, started a rhythm they felt in their bones, the thrust and curl of intertwined fingers pushing both their arousal along. The heavy webbing of Peggy's thumb and palm rubbed against the hard little shaft and when she pressed the pad of her thumb on that hot spot, it sent Angie's voice down half an octave.

Arching her body, Angie was completely abandoned to the sensations, the hard fist in Peggy's hair probably loosening strands, but neither gave a damn. Blissful moments passed before Angie's body capsulated with a jolt of completion, the climax scorching across her nerves in a full-body torque of movement and a harsh, guttural cry. Within that satin darkness, the ripples radiated along her wiry body, pulling her muscles taunt. Head thrown back, body arched into a perfect bow, whining like an animal from between clenched teeth, Angie had never looked so glorious. Peggy ignored the ache of the strong hand in her hair and watched the storm pass.

Gradually, Angie relaxed into the bed until she was limp and immobile while Peggy watched with baited breath. When the last tremor had passed from body to body, a lazy, satisfied grin curled Angie's mouth. 

"Def'nitely more fun with a pal."

That smug announcement earned a reaction neither would have expected. A hitched breath escaped Peggy on a sob and hot tears flooded her eyes. Angie had only a moment to stare at the stricken expression before Peggy buried her face into the brown hair and let her bottled up feelings free. Great shuddering sobs wracked her strong frame as the emotions crashed through her like vast tidal waves. Through it all she was safe within the arms of the stunning woman who had moved her so.

The storm passed as quickly as it had arrived and somehow Angie understood that Peggy just needed to just lie in the circle of her arms. It was a poignant moment.

"I don... don't deserve you... this... I can't handle... oh Angie..."

Aching in sympathy and feeling utterly helpless, Angie held her close and nuzzled the beloved auburn hair. "I love you, Margaret Carter. Have for a long time."

The sweet words brought calm, Peggy slowly raising onto her elbows to stare down at her lover. Intense and serious, Angie brushed away the lingering tears with long fingers. 

"My papa always told me I would know it when I saw it. He was right."

"But not about secretary school?"

The watery stab at humor made Angie chuckle and hug Peggy choking tight with all four limbs. "Well bein' your friend, then your nanny and then co-parent and now this? Yeah, I can handle my old man bein' wrong this time."

Their mingled humor brought a sense of togetherness as it had always done, for the three people Peggy loved the most were always a source of joy.

"I love you too," she breathed quietly and desperately meant it.

They spent some time just wrapped in one another's arms, legs intertwined, just breathing quietly together. Ever so slowly Angie's hands began to stroke the lean muscles of Peggy's back and the flare of her hip until she earned that hitched breath that signaled reawakened need. 

"So that was some good fun," Angie mused with seeming casualness, but the trace of hands over Peggy's statuesque frame spoke otherwise. "I'd like to return the lesson," she breathed with coy seriousness. "Can I show you how much I love you?"

"Oh please..."

Words were lost in kisses, deep, wet, sloppy kisses of deep emotion and no finesse. Gradually, Angie maneuvered Peggy to her side so she could wriggle her smaller body away to crouch over her lover, never letting up the heady connection of lips.

"Gettin' lightheaded," she complained breathlessly, resting their foreheads together and Peggy chuckled, just as winded. With those strong hips trapped between her thighs, Angie relished having temporary control over her lover, nuzzling the proud face. "Hey, when did we get in the bed anyway?"

"I had to get up in the middle of the night and moved you."

"Ah, no wonder you're sensitive, having to drain these things with no help” Angie teased and gently circled a thick nipple with her roving fingertips and chuckling at Peggy's mock sour look. " So, I've got inning two of this game. Think I can make ay scream like the home team won on bases loaded?"

Aroused and amused, Peggy did her best to look askance, a half-hearted effort at best. "Baseball metaphors, Angie? Really?"

"Gonna knock it right outta the park!"

Cackling like a crazy woman, Angie pressed a last kiss to Peggy's cheekbone before pushing her down onto her front. Below her lay the whole open field of Peggy's glorious back and Angie almost wanted to pinch herself to make sure this was all real.

"Been wantin' to do this for so long..."

Even as Peggy arranged herself with arms tucked beneath her and stretched herself out comfortably, Angie leaned down, seeing the shudder of reaction at the trailing tips of her hair.

"All yours, Darling."

That was all the encouragement Angie needed, pressing her hands from the base of Peggy's spine in a long sweep upward to shoulder blades while mouthing the base of her neck. The points of sensation skittered along Peggy's nerves and her voice swept into the high, lusty register grown rusty with disuse. She even squeaked when sharp teeth teased over the hard definition of the long muscles that bracketed in her spine.

"Every time I'd catch ya off guard," Angie growled, licking and chewing that sensitive spot while her weight rested heavy on her hands, splayed over the small of Peggy's back. "'Specially when I'd see skin, I'd want to do this, lick and bite at ya. Even when you weren't mine to have."

The whispered mantra of her lover's name was lost in a groan as those open hands caressed and pressed more deliberately into the plains and hollows of Peggy's back. Curious and lustful, Angie felt out every muscle and tendon she could find, soothing away old tensions accumulated over a stressful lifetime. In those knots she could almost feel the endless secrets, the brutality of war still too close, the loss of a shattered homeland, a day to day life that asked too much of her. It didn't matter that Angie hardly knew what she was doing; she knew Peggy's body language and could be careful not to hurt.

Perpetual tensions drained away like freed water to let arousal began to burn slow and steady in its place. Moaning and keening with pleasure, Peggy arched her back and soaked up the attention as a desert would rain. For too long she had been separated from her loved ones and the adoring touches were a blissful balm.

"Stress ain't good for ya, Baby. Same with bein' on your feet all day in your ass-kicking heels and not getting enough sleep. When you're suffering..." In a flurry of movement, Angie half rose up and turned Peggy onto her back before ducking down to capture that fine mouth again, losing herself in their mingled tastes, and murmured against her lips. "You come to me to help take your pain away."

With expression intent and wickedly sensual, Angie repeated the stroke and explorations on Peggy's front side, gently pressing into the edges of the heavy breasts and relishing the muscles beneath silky skin. It was such a thrill to have this powerful woman spread out to her mercies, hands clenched hard into the bedding, lips swollen, eyes black and glittering in the firelight.

Suckling at the salty sheen of sweat, Angie took a couple side trips to gently kitten-lick at Peggy's swollen nipples, careful not to hurt, roving low over the faintly rounded belly, nuzzling the scars of pregnancy and deadly conflict. Lulled into a place of pure sensation, Peggy felt more alive than she had in years. The live wires of pleasure were so entrancing that it took a moment to realize the stroking had changed in intent. 

"Get these damn things off before I tears them off myself," Peggy snarled and Angie smiled and eagerly helped strip away the nightgown. Bare beneath the frilly thing, Peggy was a sight to behold, her curves hiding the deadliness just below the womanly surface. After the struggle, Angie found herself kneeling between Peggy's thighs, raised up to trap her there. 

"You're gorgeous, Peggy," Angie marveled, smoothing her hands over the cradle of pelvis, entranced by the sweat-slick, baby soft crease of hip and thigh and the curly thatch of near-black hair naturally coiled into wild ringlets. Hoping she didn't mind being a little fuller, Angie tickled a couple of fingers through those curls, thrilled to find how hot and wet the welcome was. So similar and yet so different, Angie was fascinated, gradually sliding deep to the sound of Peggy's high-pitched enjoyment.

"Come... come 'ere," Peggy slurred, reaching out and Angie was only too happy to comply, pressing her smaller body down to soak up the heat pouring from her lover. Words became a precious commodity, a litany of garbled pleading nearly lost in the other sounds pouring out of her.

Bodies writhed and twisted on the bed, Angie grinning and kissing whatever she could reach as she thrust into Peggy's body with gleeful abandon, caught up in the broken begging. She'd always suspected the Englishwoman was a wildcat and was thrilled to be proven right. It didn't take long for Peggy's over-stimulated nerves to reach her climax, thighs clamping tight, teeth clenched, head back, fingernails raking crimson scratches down Angie's back. Pinning down the larger woman as best she could, Angie ignored the flash-fire of pain and drank in the panting, lusty cries.

Winding down, Peggy clung like a drowning woman and Angie happily breathed in the scents in the dark mane and soaked up the trembles in the powerful body she'd brought such pleasure to. When relaxation began to take over, she propped herself onto her free arm, ignoring the discomfort of the one trapped between them, and smiled with pure adoration and smugness. Tracing that smile, Peggy blinked back to sanity and spoke in a quiet, vulnerable voice.

"Oh... that was..." A pause and a slight frown of confusion became a faintly hopeful expression. "A home run?"

A bark of laughter escaped Angie and she gently prodded with the fingers still buried in Peggy's warmth, earning a pleasurable grimace.

"And the crowd goes wild. You up for a third inning, sexy lady?"

"Oh my..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that our lovely couple is more familiar with one another...

In time familiar darkness gave way to unfamiliar warmth. They were twined around one another like sleeping puppies and the bedding looked as though one of Peggy's fictional tornados had blown through. Happily sated to the point of feeling a bit feeble-minded, Peggy surveyed the damage with a lazy grin. Half beneath her and half wrapped around her; Angie's breathing was gentle and even with sleep. What a night! She was sore but not unpleasantly so; they could pick up where they had left off and be no worse for the wear. 

As much as she would regret the endless emotional dancing about they had done, she couldn't deny the wait had been worth it. Moving carefully, Peggy propped herself onto her elbow and looked at Angie's sleeping face. It was always a bit odd to see her so still and relaxed, the animated high energy swept away by slumber.

"Angelica," she whispered, savoring the sound of the name on her tongue. There was barely a twitch of reaction in the wiry body, so Peggy continued to murmur the name between tiny kisses at throat, jaw, and clavicle. Finally Angie woke with a moan and looked around blearily. "Good morning, my love."

"Peg..." The name was halfway out when recognition swept across Angie's face. Drowsy with sleep, sex and sensation, she lit up with delight and her sensitive hands carefully felt their way along Peggy's back. "Then I didn't dream all this?"

"No, darling," she whispered and returned the sudden, full-bodied embrace fully.

"I’m really, really glad to hear that."

"That makes two of us."

Lips dancing over Peggy's cheek, Angie met her lover halfway for a deep, soulful kiss. Even as Angie's hands turned caressing, Peggy regretfully pulled away. "Before we carry on any further into the baseball season," the wry, accented words made Angie giggle, "how do you feel?"

"What? Oh, right, fingernails, Missus Claws. A little stiff and sore, that's all. Aside from that, I feel great."

"Me too. Where do you hurt?"

"You fussin', English?" Angie chortled in delight and Peggy huffed in affectionate exasperation.

"I do recall becoming rather… tellingly romantic with you last night. That would naturally include being concerned for your well-being."

"Aww, you say the sweetest things, chatterbox. I love ya too."

"Incorrigible brat."

Peggy's efforts at trying to look serious were a miserable failure and Angie giggled and soaked up the adoring way the Englishwoman looked at her. With a great, melodramatic heave of air, Angie gave in, but with her customary sass.

"Fine, you win. My shoulder blades and thighs."

Embarrassed color flooded Peggy's face and Angie's delight deepened.

"I like you all wildcat, Pegs, your control stripped away. It's sexy."

The flush deepened, those beautiful brown eyes sliding away for a moment before Peggy ducked down to kiss away Angie's smile for long moments. But the moment was interrupted by their mutual discomfort, a storm of girlish giggling replacing kisses.

"I know that squirming," Angie teased. "Go empty out, moo cow. You're leakin' all over me."

"Hilarious," Peggy deadpanned but nonetheless sat up to do just that. "Don't quit your day job."

Laughing outright, Angie was relieved to roll onto her side and get off the raw stripes she could clearly feel on her back. Watching Peggy stand and stretch like a big cat was a nice bonus, her curvaceous, powerful form a feast for the eyes. 

"You look very smug."

Angie's grin turned dirty. "Well, yeah."

Glancing over her shoulder, Peggy was going to say something, but paused as the dim light through the curtains caught the raw marks on Angie's shoulder. Immediately sitting back on the bed, she ignored the smaller woman's sound of inquiry and gently pressed her to lay fully on her belly. Parallel scratches ran like primitive body art from her neck to the lower curve of her shoulder blades.

"Oh, Angie, my darling, I'm sorry about this," Peggy said softly, ghosting her fingers along the unblemished skin alongside the marks. "I'd quite forgotten about this particular bedroom habit."

Another storm of giggling was both unexpected and completely in character for Angie. "Wildcat," she mumbled and jumped at the swat on the fanny she got.

"Why don't you go climb into the tub and soak for awhile? Warm as you can comfortably stand it. I'll see if Steve packed a first aid kit."

"It ain't a war wound!"

A sharp glare subdued even Angie's sass.

"Okay, okay, I'm goin'."

In defiance of her pleasantly aching muscles and the sore stripes on her back, Angie leapt up and made Peggy laugh with a spinning hug that nearly toppled them to the furry rug before the fire. They were lost in dawdling kisses, bodies intertwined, until both shivered in the cabin's cool air. That was enough for Angie sent Peggy off with a playful shove.

"Go on, you. If you start the tap on your way over, that'd be great. I'll get this stoked up and go soak."

Unable to resist, Peggy stepped in close for one last hard kiss before obeying. Water rushed into the tub with a twist of the plumbing knobs and she retreated to the watercloset to take care of her business in privacy. Not that there was much need for privacy any longer! She was tender from their lovemaking, but cleaned up and went to the sink to empty out her milk-heavy breasts. It was both a euphoric gift to have a bit of time away from her demanding little offspring and also weighed heavily on her heart to not have the adorable little monster underfoot and at the breast when they were together. But some time alone with her Daddy would do them both so much good.

Thinking of Steve felt so odd, standing there looking at her naked, sex-flushed self in the silvered glass of the mirror. This step forward, her reclaiming her sexual self, had already begun to lift a dragging weight on her heart. Somehow, the three of them would work all of this out! Faith, love and hard work would see them through. Mentally bolstered, Peggy nodded decisively at her reflection and soaked a flannel to mop herself off with in lieu of an actual bath. There would be time enough to do that later. 

Right now, she had a naked, sore Angie whom she had clawed like some sort of wild beast in the throes of passion. The memory brought on a loving smile and a rush of hormones. Prodded into action, Peggy brought the flannel with her and slipped back into the room, grinning at Angie apparently dozing against the edge of the big tub. She'd found a scarf and twisted her long hair up inside the silky fabric to keep it dry. She looked relaxed and glamorous and unbearably sexy.

It took real effort for Peggy to turn away and glance into the nearly empty box Steve had packed. No first aid kit. She would have to give her soldier a hard time later, for that particular oversight. 

Settling on the edge of the tub, Peggy ignored the chilly bite of the porcelain coated iron and watched her dozing lover. With both arms hooked onto the rim of the bath, Angie was able to be safe and very relaxed, her breathing quiet and even.

"Ya done starin' there, English?"

Startled, Peggy yanked her hand back where she'd been reaching out to brush a stray wisp of hair away from Angie's cheek. Those sea-colored eyes slit open in time to the slow, sassy grin.

"You sneak."

Cackling with laughter, Angie soaked up the dry pout on her lover's face.

"Pegs, you can be very quiet, no one is gonna argue that, but you ogle with an intensity that is almost audible. Come join me."

With a slosh of warm water, Angie slid her body forward and Peggy didn't hesitate to climb in and let the smaller woman snuggle back between her legs. "Don't lean back yet, Darling. Let me scrub these a bit."

There was something so soothing and sensual in running the warm, sodden cloth over the planes of Angie's back and shoulders. She was seized by memories suddenly. Of stolen moments of peace with Steve like this, their naked skins close, the intimacy of bathing bonding their bodies and souls. It still felt so strange and dangerous, to be so torn between them… and yet… to have all three of them be so closely bonded. The words of love and promise uttered by her loved ones calmed Peggy and she leaned in to press an adoring kiss to the base of Angie's neck.

Words seemed superfluous in that moment.

For a time, they simply lazed there in the tub, Angie sprawled back into Peggy's curves. Lazy kisses were traded as the water cooled and the fire warmed the air.

"There's a perfectly nice bed right over there," Angie murmured, not letting up where she'd half twisted around to get a better shot at kissing that ridiculously sexy mouth.

"There is," Peggy replied every bit as softly, her smile enticing in the midst of their caressing lips.

In a sudden riot of motion, Angie sloshed the water in the tub alarmingly as she struggled to her feet, stretching luxuriously as water ran in rivulets down her skin. Peggy traced a finger along the small of her back between the twin sets of furrows.

"I still can't believe I did this. Clawing at you like some sort of Neanderthal."

Grinning wickedly over her shoulder, Angie sassed, "If you were half as turned on as I was, I can believe it. Just markin' your territory, huh?"

Peggy's dry look spoke volumes.

"You're going to have a miserable time getting into your underthings."

"Then it's a good thing I don't have to worry about clothes for awhile yet!"

While toweling off, Angie wandered over the kitchenette, still unselfconsciously naked. Peggy was perfectly content to lay back and watch for the moment. It earned her a hot, playful glance of a smile that was a snapshot of all the things she adored in this woman.

When it became apparent that a snack was being prepared, Peggy lethargically roused herself from the bath and dawdled over drying herself. Angie stole glances and giggled breathlessly at the slow kisses Peggy sprinkled over her shoulders and vulnerable base of her neck.

"Don't take too long, Darling," Peggy husked and sashayed away with a last caress over the sleek curve of Angie's hip and rear.

Angie wisely set aside the knife at that point, before she sliced off a finger in her distraction.

After barely remembering enjoying getting to know the fine bed before, Peggy tossed aside her towel and sprawled out to enjoy the feeling of being relaxed and warm with anticipation.

"Gonna fall asleep on me again there, Pegs?"

Grinning and flushing lightly in embarrassment, Peggy opened her eyes to drink in Angie's open expression.

"Oh, it worked out in the end, didn't it?"

That brought up a slow, sexy flush over Angie's pale skin while Peggy watched in delight. "Yeah, yeah it did. Here, hold this."

Obediently balancing the plate, Peggy watched her lover boldly straddle her hips and settle in. Her color was still high with lust, embarrassment and need. It almost made her forgo the plate of food. The growl of their hungry bellies ensured the sentiment remained an 'almost'.

Half with nerves and half with the restless energy as much a part of her as her cells, Angie rambled on about the lovely fruit and five variants of pork packed for them. "Including that weird back bacon you like, Miss English. Dunno how you people call that stuff bacon anyway."

It was an old joke between them and warmed Peggy completely.

"Oh, and your pancetta is?"

"Don't you start with me!"

They bantered while Angie fed them both bits of fruit and tomatoes and cold chicken and bacon and salty, hard cheese. That was fine with Peggy for it left her hands to stroke over every inch of Angie's lean frame she could reach. Listening to the rambling voice grow more and more distracted was heady.

When she dipped both thumbs into the baby-soft groove where thigh met groin, the flow of words stuttered out completely. Setting aside the plate with a clatter, Angie leaned over to brace herself on her hands and moaned pitifully. It felt so good, but she was sensitive and nearly jumped like a startled cat when a single calloused finger trailed over her clitty. 

"My poor love. Let's try something different, shall we? Come up here and let me take care of you."

There was no mistaking the gleam in her eye and the intent of her hands where they pressed against the inside of Angie's spread thighs. A thrill of terrorized anticipation flash-fired across Angie's nerves, but resisting the promise never passed through her mind. Inching up the glorious expanse of Peggy's powerful, feminine body towards those burning eyes…

Peggy for her part drank in the sight of her lover slithering shyly up her torso, unbearably aroused and humbled by the trust given her. With a bit of maneuvering, she slipped strong arms beneath Angie's thighs, coaxing her closer and closer.

"Peg... I…"

"Darling, I won't pressure you if you really have no desire to try this, but I have to confess that I would really enjoy the attempt. To discover more of the different tastes and textures of you."

Nervous, but too turned on to resist the thrum of sensual promise in that soft, low voice, Angie grabbed the headboard in a deathgrip and closed her eyes against the burn of nerves hot beneath her skin. "Sweet-talker," she murmured tightly, not really in the mood to talk, but unable to not at least make an attempt to get the last word in. 

Humming some sort of wordless reply, Peggy gave a prod that nearly made Angie leap off the bed, but held on tight to one thigh. The other hand slid into the warm space between their bodies, tenderly combing back the tangled brown hairs. For a selfish and self-indulgent moment, she studied the sensual tableau, memorizing the color and texture of her rich flesh. 

"Beautiful," Peggy whispered thickly and Angie visibly shuddered, making a high-pitched mouse noise that would have been hysterical under different circumstances. Shafting to wrap both arms around her thighs and stroke her flat belly, Peggy spoke softly once more. "Hold on tight, darling."

There was certainly a touch of smugness to the warning, of promise and need and bravado. No, neither of them had a clue what they were doing, but this was territory explored now. Peggy was merely using a different map. Angie tasted raw and primal, a feast for the senses. The sensitive flesh was impossibly soft against her exploring tongue, with tense thighs were powerful contrast. Humming happily, addicted to the intimate act in an instant, Peggy burrowed in, suckling lightly at Angie's clit before twirling her tongue around it like a boiled candy. A desperate hand grabbed her crown, flexing rhythmically into her hair as though Angie were torn between pulling her in and making an escape.

And the sounds she made; lusty, terrified, animalistic. Those Peggy would never forget.

Half suffocated by the act, Peggy gave in to the temptation of the wetness smeared all over her chin, ducking lower for a first-hand taste, deepening her addition to pleasuring this woman. She ignored the stifling heat and close quarters, the agitated dance of Angie's strong body and kept at her task, suckling and gently nipping with her swollen lips at everything that made her lover sing like that.

It coiled tight, that hard, wrenching pleasure they both knew now, written in every line of Angie's body and every sound she made. It was going to be so good, her body tense and her grip tight.

Then…

Then a knock echoed up through the little cabin.

It was so wrong, so unfair that Angie moaned in protest even as she awkwardly shifted her weight, muscles too tense to respond smoothly. She'd was so close! That hot, hard pressure of orgasm had her fingertips tingling, the release as inevitable as death and taxes.

And then this.

"Oh my poor darling. Hold that thought."

Peggy was up and wrapped in the damp towel with admirable speed, padding over to the door to retrieve her gun from her purse. Angie knew she should be alarmed, but she just couldn't find it in herself.

"Yes?"

"It's Tank."

Hearing no duress in the proprietor's voice save annoyance, Peggy opened the door a crack and peered out. The big woman rambled on about inconveniences and apologies and a road being partially washed out, possibly delaying their leaving the facility safely for a couple of days. Peggy heard her own voice ask if they were safe and hearing a reassurance, but her mind was back in the warm bed, not in the drafty doorway.

At least the discretion of their host encompassed her only looking wry and not commenting on what was surely stamped all over Peggy's face.

"Sorry again to interrupt your stay, ladies. You take care now."

Under different circumstances, Peggy would have been appalled at her lack of manners, making some acknowledging sound and nearly slamming the door in her haste to get back to Angie. 

Angie, who had rolled over onto her belly and who's body writhed in tell-tale agitation, slender fingers working between her thighs. 

Not wanting to interrupt her arousal yet again, Peggy sat down quietly and pressed a loving kiss between her shoulder blades and smoothed a hand over Angie's back and buttocks. The livid scrapes didn't look so angry now, the color and swelling faded somewhat from the bath. 

Shuddering and moaning in that almost pitiful, pained way, Angie's arousal peaked out to a hard orgasm, sweat breaking out over her skin. Continuing to pet her and press kisses over neck and shoulders, Peggy soothed her down to relax into the mattress. 

"Gotta say, I liked your way better."

Chuckling warmly, Peggy soaked up the cheekiness of her lover. "Yes, well I'm not happy to have been deprived of the experience myself. I still can't believe I did this," she mused distractedly, remorseful at damaging Angie's fine skin.

"If you were half as turned on as I was, I can."

Squirming away onto her side, Angie reached up to bossily yank Peggy down for a hard, tonsil-scrubbing kiss: sloppy, wet and deep.

"I taste good on you," she murmured playfully into the kisses, relishing the fall of damp, dark hair around them even as she tried to ignore the discomfort of the blasted scratches. And now I'm all fulla curiosity. So, I'm thinkin' you need to sprawl out here on your back and let me have my way with you."

"Bossy," Peggy teased back, but made no move to contradict her standing orders. They shifted around with some giggling and fell back together with the new ease in their bodies, together. 

"You like it," Angie taunted as she settled herself across Peggy's hips to look smug and cocky. It was as adorable as always and Peggy fell in love all over again. 

"You do amuse yourself ordering the whole family around."

Drawing herself into a fist-on-hips pose worthy of Peter Pan, Angie looked like she was about to start crowing like a rooster. Tickling fingers broke her down, falling into more of the drugging hugs and kisses. Eventually, Angie half sat up, gathering Peggy's hands up to press kisses over her knuckles and fingers. 

"So, I appreciate you trimming your claws for me, sexy lady, but ya gotta keep them to yourself for a bit, 'kay?"

The sexy flush warming Peggy's skin deepened with lingering embarrassment. "Is that an order?"

"Damn right it's an order, smartass."

"Well then for you, anything."

"Atta girl," Angie murmured adoringly as she slowly chased that sexy flush downward. She drank up the rasp of breath through the ridges of windpipe, licked into the cute dimple at the base of Peggy's throat, mouthed the hard plate of sternum, gently fondled the heavy, sensitive breasts. "So beautiful. So warm. I like you uninhibited. Love ya so much, Pegs."

"Oh darling…"

Peggy had fascinated Angie from the day they met and that had never waned. That included the older woman as a physical entity, the misleading softness, her womanly curves perfect camouflage to her strength and quickness. With sensitive lips, Angie kissed down Peggy's body, relishing the play of musculature beneath the thin layer of softness, the pregnancy scars beside other, more dangerous ones. 

"You taste good."

Utterly distracted now by the sensual burn growing into a wildfire, Peggy made no response, forcing herself to grab the pillow in hard fists so that she could pull and scratch to her heart's content. The sensations were so different. Angie's smooth face and delicate little nose, the tickle of her long hair like nothing Peggy had felt before. The playful swirl of tongue in her navel made Peggy wheeze out a sound that could be distress under different circumstances. Open-mouthed, Angie chased the sound, feeling Peggy shudder at the pinprick of her unusually sharp canines, arching and writhing. Apparently the biting thing might go both ways. Good to know.

Humming happily, Angie mouthed at the rippling muscles drawn tight, lightly raking those teeth here and there to keep Peggy strung tight amidst kisses and licks.

"That's fun," Angie hummed, a thread of smugness in her tone. Oh, she did like having this powerhouse at her mercy!

Nuzzling against the dark ringlets, she took in the feel and smell, curious and nervous about this new step forward. A brush of her fingertips assured her that Peggy was hot and wet, jumping and squeaking with the caress.

"Angie, please…"

"Well, I ain't gonna keep a lady waiting."

She couldn't resist a last nip at the drum-tight tendon at the inside top of Peggy's thigh, the skin there so thin and soft. Nearly got herself bucked off the bed for her troubles, but it was worth it. For a moment, Peggy seemed conflicted, knees barely giving Angie space between, but she relaxed with gentle petting over the pelt of her dark pubes

"You're pretty as a painting, Pegs," Angie breathed reverently as she stared in fascination at the tender rosy folds on display. The intoxicating scent and glittering moisture teased unmercifully, a whole new experience than just touch. With gentle thumbs, Angie pushed back the fleshy lips and took a steadying breath. Sure, she was nervous and barely had a clue, but when had that ever stopped her?

"Let me know if you like what I'm doing."

Straining for any contact, Peggy's death grip made the cotton rasp for mercy, all sense of decorum burned away by the heat in her body.

"Yes! Oh, fuck, please!"

The cussing nearly startled Angie, but she swallowed down the amusement and focused. Like any good audition for a part, she paid attention to her audience, noting how the brush of her breath made Peggy jump and squirm, how the experimental kitten lick over the reddened clitty earned a high-pitched sound that was nearly a squeal. 

Warm, spicy, musky and sweet, there were no words to describe the exhilarating taste. Gathering up the sultry moisture, Angie moaned and was rewarded with the same sound. Every dip and swell was explored thoroughly until Peggy was begging incoherently for mercy. Like an implosion, the energy gathered along her strong body and Angie clung to her shaking thighs for dear life.

Trembling along every nerve, tendon and muscle, it waited for some signal, some outlet for release. Wanting to know her lover utterly, Angie slowed the stroking of her curious tongue and felt the shape of the focal point of her lover's pleasure. The tiny glands were like delicate wings, so coy and alluring as they flirted with her gentle tongue. Scorching energy coiled tighter and tighter and then suddenly shattered with Peggy's cry of wanton release.

It was all Angie could do to ride out the thrashing climax. Every bruise and pulled hair would be well worth it. With a fond, almost chaste kiss to those delicate glands, Angie climbed up Peggy's body to grin down at her. "Better?"

For long moments, Peggy could only pant as though she'd been running for her life, body loose and relaxed, shuddering gently. Finally, she hummed wordlessly, amusing Angie with the lazy sensuousness. So gentle kisses were dispensed and, like a fairy tale princess, Peggy stirred back to life. 

There was a new level of feeling here, the bond had deepened and strengthened in the vulnerability of the new openness between them. Angie chuckled breathlessly when Peggy ran her tongue inquisitively along her lips and teeth. All she could remember was that kiss in other sensitive areas of her body and she shivered with anticipation. Eventually, they allowed a small space between them so their eyes could meet. An altogether sexy grin played over Peggy's face and Angie fell in love all over again.

"I like how I taste like on you."

Blushing furiously, Angie dropped down to snuggle, soaking up their mingled nudity.

"Me too."

In an explosion of playful good humor, Peggy grabbed Angie to tickle at her, rolling their cuddling bodies to the side. Squealing in laughing protest, Angie carried on in encouragement, drinking up more kisses. Her giggling took a breathless pitch as Peggy proceeded to lick her face clean. That turned into laughter and an impromptu wrestling match. Soon Angie was pinned by Peggy's superior size and strength and gave in willingly.

"Now that you have me, agent..." Angie purred softly with a teasing grin on her face and Peggy caught her breath unsteadily as she writhed sensuously beneath her. "What are you going to do with me?"

Something sexy and promising glittered in Peggy's bright eyes. "Alright then cheeky minx, two can play this game. I wanted a chance to do a more detailed analysis of you anyway."

"Oh really?"

Ignoring the taunt, Peggy gathered both of Angie's wrists in one powerful hand and held them just above her head. Vibrant brown eyes intent on their task, Peggy did indeed begin to trace every line and arch of Angie's face. Mouth and hand gently explored the curves of cheek and nose, the delicate surface of trembling eyelids. It was relaxing, sexy and so very loving. Angie adored it, drank up the attention, basked in it. When she tried to steal a kiss, Peggy flashed her best 'serious federal agent' look. 

"No. You’ll have to be patient, darling. You've set the bar high with that glorious seduction and I have been accused of being an overachiever."

"Now who said that?"

"Shall we begin back with my grandmother? Grace's namesake? Apparently it runs in the family."

"We I ain't gonna argue with your gran, nope."

"Angie?"

"Yeah Pegs?"

"Do shut up."

"Sure thing."

The giggling dropped into a faintly disappointed moan vibrating up from Angie's chest, teasing Peggy's lips where they rested on the lightly ridged windpipe. Every muscle and tendon beneath the warm skin felt Peggy's gentle touch. There was a particularly intense moment where Angie whined like a dominated animal as Peggy insistently tormented the pulsing line of her vulnerable jugular vein with her mouth. There was something about having those sharp teeth close to where they could so easily take life. Trust relaxed Angie and her small noises became those of desire again. A low growl from Peggy pushed her further towards madness.

The journey continued across the delicate hollow at the base of Angie's throat, a quick nip at a shy clavicle, open-mouthed kisses warming sternum and flat pectoral muscles. Soon Peggy was memorizing the soft curve of breast, but studiously ignored the hardened nipples.

"Please Peggy... I need you..."

"Patience..."

She worked her way across the barely hidden corrugated pattern of strong ribs, the firm expanse of belly and abdomen, leaving Angie gasping and groaning. Desire was growing hotter and sharper in Angie's chest and groin. Suddenly Peggy blurred into motion and before Angie could do more than gasp in surprise, she was on her stomach with her wrists trapped firmly in the small of her back. 

"Peggy! What…"

Wet, suckling kisses outlined the terrain of Angie's back and shoulders, leaving the small woman writhing and whimpering shamelessly. Eventually, Peggy passed over the imprisoned wrists after placing a careful kiss on each fingertip. Angie was moaning constantly now and desperation was making her sound downright animal-like. Of their own volition, Angie's narrow hips arched up and Peggy took advantage of the unspoken invitation. Having that talented mouth so close to her most powerful need was maddening to Angie. Having her wrists imprisoned and her movements gently restrained was heightening her concentration on the sensations. She could take no active role in Peggy's lovemaking and it turned her on more than she would have thought.

Angie gasped when she felt Peggy burrow into the warm crevice between her buttocks. That teasing tongue firmly stroked the exquisitely sensitive patch of flesh between her aching sex and anus. Angie jerked back into Peggy hard enough to earn a grunt of what could have been surprise or pain. So that tormenting mouth trailed lightly over the skin close, so close to her need and kissed the backs of her taut thighs. A wordless wail of protest shattered the heated air and earned a smile from Peggy. To draw out the torment for just a few more moments, Peggy leaned away to study the wet, swollen folds and sample the intoxicating fragrance.

"Please... please... please..."

There was little doubt in Peggy's mind that Angie was unaware she was begging softly under her breath. Quickly releasing Angie's wrists, Peggy dropped onto her back and wrapped both arms around the trembling thighs. A hoarse cry wrenched itself from Angie as Peggy bodily shifted her onto that waiting mouth. Pleasure roared along her nerves and exploded from her in a broken cry of release. Unmerciful, Peggy continued to suckle the aching focus of Angie's pleasure even as the smaller woman whimpered for mercy or more it was difficult to tell. Again that energy gathered and the intensity of it actually frightened Angie. This woman left her no defenses, no protocols, no rules, no sanity. Like a freed animal, the climax was torn from her with a scream that left her blind, mute and utterly helpless.

Crawling up from between shaking thighs, Peggy gathered her sobbing lover into strong arms. They were both a mess, hair tangled, skin flushed and slicked with sweat and sex. The bed was a disaster, half the bedding on the floor, sheets untucked at two corners.

"Remind me," Angie started to say and had to swallow hard and resituate herself more comfortably, tucking her head under Peggy's chin. "Remind me to thank Steve for this."

The throaty chuckle was a welcome sound, a warmth not colored with all the confusion brought on by his return.

"Yes, I quite agree. Now, I don't know about you, love, but I'm ready for a nap."

"Yeah, I can't complain about this sex and sleep marathon."

Together they laughed and let their bodies melt together however they would. The real world was still far away and they would soak up this time together for all it was worth.

"Love ya, Peggy."

"I love you too, Angie."

And they slept.


End file.
